Never forget
by kimko-chan
Summary: Never froget the one's you love


**A/n this is a fanfiction of one of the hardships Kyo and Tohru had to go through.**

**Please comment or flame**

"Tohru! Come on! We'll be late!" Kyo was yelling up the stairs at the girl spending much longer in the bathroom the usual

"Ah, sorry Kyo-kun!" she came down the stairs in a hurry tripping into his arms

"Come on, let's go klutz!" he smiled as he teased her. They started to walk to school together, hand in hand, like usual.

"TOHRU!!!!!!" Momiji jumped into view from behind the couple forcing them to pull away.

"AH! Momiji! How are you?" Tohru seemed happy enough to she the little boy_ damn rabbit…_

The three of them walked to school, with Kyo getting more and more pissed and the little boy. Tohru seemed normal enough to Momiji but Kyo was slowly watching her happiness sink. _I wonder what's wrong with her to day…_

Later that day after school Kyo had to spend a few extra minutes on campus waiting for Tohru to get out of the bathroom, again.

"Sorry to make you wait Kyo-kun." Kyo noticed that her skin on her cheek was lighter then the rest of her face. He did not say much of it.

They walked home in silence._ What is wrong with her today… why is she wearing some kind of make up… _**(This is not normal for her)**

Kyo tugged on her arm and pulled her into a alleyway.

"Umm, Kyo-kun? Is something wrong?" Kyo reached over and wiped off a little bit of the make up she was wearing on her cheek. It reveled a large bruise that had formed on her cheek.

"Mind explaining?"

"uh, it's um, just, I tripped that's all…" Tohru quickly turned around and started to walk back towards their home.

When they got home they were unable to find Shigure or Yuki.

"I wonder where they went… did they tell you, Kyo-kun?"

"No, they didn't…"_ Shigure only leaves to see Akito and to fight with the family… but Yuki wouldn't go to visit Akito too…_

They spent the rest of the day together in the living room doing their homework, and watching TV.

_Kisha didn't even come today, I wonder what's up…_

Kyo did not understand… the curse was broken so that can't be it.

The next few days went on like this, barley seeing anyone else from the family till one day…

"Hey! Tohru! Come on!" _where is she…_

"Tohru isn't here." Shigure came out of nowhere.

"Huh? She didn't leave yet…"

"No, she's not here because of Hatori…"

Shigure started to explain to Kyo the plan the main family had.

Kyo listened then, dropping his bag, dashed out of the house

_No way are they going to do that… Tohru is a member of the family… They can't do that!!!  
_

Running at top speed towards the main house got him there quickly. He ran right into Hatori's office slamming the door closed behind him.

"WHERE IS SHE!?!!?!??!"

"you should really calm down Kyo, you'll get sick"

"You'll be sick if you don't give her BACK!"

"You fight pretty hard for this girl Kyo, that's a first…"

"You can't take her from m- us!"

"Really Kyo, you should lis-"

"It's not like the curse is still here!"

"Calm dow-"

"GIVE HER BACK!!!"

"Now now Kyo, you should stop"

"SHE"S NOT KANA!!!!! MORE THEN ONE PERSON LOVES HER!!!! YOU HAVE TO GIVE HER BACK" it was obvious to Kyo he had hurt Hatori but he really didn't care.

"Give her back… you can't do this Hatori…"

"Sadly enough I already did…" upon hearing this Kyo fell to his knees

"N-no w-w-when did you"

"She's in the next room, might want to take her home before she wakes up…"

Kyo miserably went into the next room and picked up Tohru's. limp body and walked away, on the way out Hatori called

"It will never end happily for us, Kyo" _I know…_

"Huh? Where am I?"

"Hey, you woke up!" Tohru stared up at Kyo in wonder, kinda confused from just waking up.

"Yo, my name is Kyo"

"Hi, I'm Tohru, why am I here?"

"I could ask the same thing…"

"AAH, sorry for causing you trouble, Kyo-san"

"Kun… It's Kyo-kun…" Kyo was now whispering quietly

"Are you ok?"

"Me? What about you? What a klutz you must be to sleep on a park bench! Didn't you get any sleep last night?"

"I-I can't remember…"

"TOHRU! There you are!!"

"Uo-chan? Hana-san?"

"Orange top, what did you do to her?"

"Me? I didn't do anything! I just found her on my way to school, witch I am missing…"

"Come on I know you did something, Orange top!"

"Would you stop calling me that, I don't even know you guys!"

"Huh? Yes you do, were Tohru's friends!"

"Yeah I got that but I still don't know any of you."

"Yes you do, you and Tohru have been going out for, like, three months!"

"EH?!?!?!?" Tohru expression made Kyo heart skip a beat. He had to swallow the sudden pain

"No, we haven't, I don't know her!" he turned and walked away, walked out of the park and home not even bothering going to school.

"Huh, well let's go to school Tohru!"

"Ah, uh ok!"

They spent the rest of the week talking together and constantly getting watched by members of the Sohma family.

"So, Tohru, what's wrong with you lately?"

"I don't know Uo-chan… it feels like something is missing"

"Maybe its Orang- Never mind"

Uo-chan and Hana-san had learned early on never to bring up Kyo, It always made Tohru depressed. Today seemed worst of all so far. Tohru looked like something was troubling her. It was also the first day this week Kyo has shown up for school.

The three of them spent the days in quiet, Tohru never really felt like talking until…

"Hey, I got to go somewhere now so I can't walk home with you guys, ok?"

"Sure Tohru, we'll see you later!"

Tohru ran quickly towards the woods, the route she watche Kyo take earlier.

"Kyo-san!!!"

"Oi, hey girl, waz up?"

"I need to talk to you if that's ok…"

"uh, sure, what is it?"

"I know you."

"What?"_ does she remember…?_

"I don't know from where but I know you!"

"That's crazy… you should go."

"Do you think that just maybe you know me too?"

"Tohru, I really don't want to talk about this."

"I really don't know why I feel like this… I really want to know"

"No, you don't…"_ trying to remember will only give you a headache…_

"Kyo-san… please talk to me."

At that moment Kyo turned around quickly and pressed his lips to hers. He let his lips linger there for a few extra seconds. He took a step back and smiled

"I love you, Tohru." _And you love me…_

Tohru stood there in the streets staring at Kyo when it all came back to her, everything. Momiji and Yuki. Hiro and Kisha. Haru and Rin and Kagura. Shigure and Akito. Hatori and Ayame. Ritzu and Kureno. Kyo-kun.

Tohru looked back up and started to cry gently. Surprised Kyo took one step forward.

"I love you, Kyo-kun."

Kyo smiled brightly and wrapped his arms around her kissing her one more time._ She is defiantly not like Kana, she remembered._

**A/N ok so it was short and dumb, all of mine are, please comment or flame.**


End file.
